


When Tomorrow Comes

by sunsolace



Series: Lantern in the Dark [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-War, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsolace/pseuds/sunsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Nate's speech at the veterans' hall, and he's nervous. Later, Kaelyn will be glad for her particular solution to his problem.</p><p>Kink meme prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally written for the [Fallout Kink Meme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18626403#t18626403) because I can’t stay away from my tragic couple. Title from the Eurythmics song of the same name.

Kaelyn rolls onto her back, sheets twisting around her waist, and stretches an arm to the other side of the bed. Still empty. She cracks open an eye at that, just to be certain. Her exhale is loud in the darkness of their bedroom, with only the dim glow of the streetlight peeking around the curtain to alleviate the black. Hauling herself to her feet, she pads to the hall and leans briefly against the jam.  
  
The nursery door is shut. Kaelyn isn't surprised; it doesn't take this long to check on the baby. The laundry is also closed, with Codsworth hovering in power conservation mode behind it.  
  
Movement at the end of the hall. Nate paces between the kitchen and the living room, broad shoulders hunched, head lowered.  
  
“Honey.”  
  
Nate starts, a hand straying to his hip for a holster that isn’t there. He deflates when he registers her, and it pricks at her heart that one gusty breath can carry so much _relief_.  
  
“Sorry, big guy.” Kaelyn intercepts him as he passes the end of the kitchen island, but makes sure he's comfortable with being touched before she runs her fingertips along his arm.  
  
Catching her hand, he tugs her closer. “It's fine, hon.”  
  
They're close enough Kaelyn can feel the air warm between them. She skims her palms over his chest, down his abs, and back up. There's a tension in the slope of his shoulders that she doubts is from the stress of an uncooperative Shaun.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
A tight flash of his lopsided smile, pale in the dark. “How could you tell?”  
  
“Honey, we've been over this. You've done everything you could to prepare. Worrying isn't going help.”  
  
Nate digs the heel of his palm into his eye. “Facing live fire would be easier than this. I can't even imagine the audience in their underwear—grizzled vets and decent-ranking officers. _Yikes_. I don't know how you do this for a living.”  
  
“Practice, is all.”  
  
Cupping Nate’s face in her hands, Kaelyn tugs him down for a kiss. His mouth is warm and eager while his shoulders relax under her touch. Nate closes his eyes, bumps his forehead against hers. Kaelyn pecks the corner of his mouth, and he turns his head to catch her lips again. His arms circle her waist, pulling her flush against him as he leans back against the island. Nate hums low in his throat and her heartbeat quickens.  
  
Kaelyn ducks her head to press her mouth to the pulse point in his neck and enjoys the sound of his breath hitching in his chest. Nate’s fingers trail up her back, imparting heat through the flimsy fabric of her nightgown, and he toys with one strap along her shoulder. His thumbs follow the outer curve of her breasts, skating over her ribs to reach her hips, and even this light touch is enough to stoke the fire low in her belly.  
  
Nate skims the shell of her ear with his lips, hot breath puffing along her neck. “Codsworth's in sleep mode, right?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.”  
  
Sinking down to his knees, Nate runs his hands along her calves, encouraging her to widen her stance. He kisses his way up her leg, starting at her knee with light, teasing touches that get ever-closer to the slick heat between her legs. She shudders at the scrape of his stubble and he huffs a quiet laugh against her skin. His auburn hair is still damp, cool against her fingers, and her hold tightens reflexively as he presses his nose into the crease of her thigh.  
  
Nate pushes up the hem of her nightgown, his roughened fingers warm and light on her thighs. With a teasing smile, he eases her panties down over her hips.  
  
Then he runs his tongue along her slit, dragging a loud, toe-curling moan from her.  
  
She can feel his smirk against her skin. “Shh. Don't wake Shaun.”  
  
Of all the _smug_ —  
  
But all thought is lost when he presses his mouth to her again. With one hand still in his hair, the other gripping the counter edge behind him for support, she pants as quietly as she can. Her nails scrape over his scalp, only serving to encourage him as he teases her with the tip of his tongue until she wants to tear her hair out—or his. At her whispered begging, Nate picks up the pace, his thumbs tracing circles on her hips in time with his swirling tongue. A quick scrape of his teeth and she clenches, hard.  
  
Her hand fists in his hair, gasping, “Not yet!”  
  
Kaelyn tugs Nate to his feet and, claiming his mouth for another kiss, shoves him until his back strikes the edge of the counter. She can taste herself as her tongue slides against his, demanding a surrender he’s almost willing to give. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his sweats, her nails ghost over the skin underneath, her touch light enough to draw a shiver from him. Kaelyn eases the fabric over his hips to puddle at his feet and gives him a squeeze, smirking at his hitched breath.  
  
Planting her palms on his stomach, Kaelyn pushes him again. It takes a couple of seconds for Nate to cotton on, then he swings himself onto the island behind him in one smooth motion and she pursues with perhaps less grace; the counter is too high for her to comfortably get a leg up. Nate’s hands hover by her elbows, ready to catch her if need be. Her knees press into the cold counter on either side of his hips. Despite knowing it isn’t that high up, the empty air on either side and behind her is enough for goosebumps to scrawl themselves over her skin.  
  
Kaelyn shifts with some care to more comfortably straddle Nate’s lap, and he makes a low, needy noise as she brushes against him. He leans back far enough to yank her nightgown over her head and toss it away. Pulling her flush against his chest, he drops his head to kiss her again, then here’s nothing between them but the insistent press of their ribs with every ragged breath and the heat radiating from their skin. His hands trail fire down her spine to cup her backside, grinding her against him with an urgency to match the hungry noise in his throat.  
  
Heart pounding in her neck, at her slender wrists, in her ears, Kaelyn nips his earlobe. “Ready?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” he pants, low and ragged, and what’s left of his breath leaves him in a rush as she sinks down to the hilt. A sharp moan cuts through the air. “Kaelyn—”  
  
This time she gets the satisfaction of pressing two fingers to his lips. “We don’t want to wake Shaun, do we?”  
  
Throwing her a mutinous look, he bites her fingers. Kaelyn yelps and buries her head in his shoulder to stifle her giggles. Nate digs his hands into her backside, prompting her to roll her hips against his.  
  
Another shove on his shoulders and he lies back on the counter. When she's settled astride Nate, she rocks against him again. She runs her hands over his flushed chest, giving one nipple a quick flick that has him hissing, before her hands wander down the length of his arms. From his broad shoulders over his biceps to his wrists where she catches his hands, linking their fingers together. It gives Kaelyn something to keep her balance—the kitchen floor is rather hard, as she might already know.  
  
Their rhythm is deep and slow, savoring every sigh, every slide of skin against skin. And the open adoration filling Nate’s eyes as he looks up at her makes her _ache_.  
  
“I want to feel you— come around me,” Nate pants.  
  
His hand strays to the place where they're joined, but she beats him to it. Eyes half-lidded, she gives him the sweetest smile she can muster when every stroke of her fingers tightens the coil in her belly. It starts as a tingle in the soles of her feet before the tension snaps and her shoulders curve inward, eyes closing against her will.  
  
She's blinking away white spots from her vision, breaths low and hard, when Nate loses what's left of their rhythm. A few more jerky thrusts then he arches up beneath her and comes.  
  
Kaelyn flops, boneless, onto Nate's chest. His ribs rise against hers as they pant together, and she can feel his heart crashing through his skin in a discordant beat out of time with her own. Breath by breath, she floats down back to earth where she lies atop her husband, their feet dangling over the edge of the counter. His fingers trace her spine, light and slow, and she rests her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Eventually the nipping chill of the room, exacerbated by cooling sweat, prompts her to sit up. She wobbles a little as she hops off the counter, and Nate's hands hover at her sides to steady her. Running a hand through his sweaty hair, he swings his legs over the side of the counter and rests his elbows on his knees.  
  
Kaelyn passes the tissues and after a quick clean up they gather their discarded clothes. Nate scoops her into his arms and carries her to their bedroom. Settling together in bed, they take a moment to squirm into a comfortable position—Nate's arm draped across her waist, Kaelyn's leg thrown over his thigh, no space between them.  
  
He nuzzles her neck. “I've told you that I love you, right?”  
  
She has to smile. “Maybe once or twice.”  
  
“Then I need to say it more often. I love you.”  
  
Those three little words coming from Nate still make her heart squeeze after all these years. She shifts enough to press a kiss against his temple. “I love you, too. So, so much. Now get some rest, okay? Tomorrow's going to be a big day.”


End file.
